The present invention relates to a biological information monitoring system including a plurality of transmitters to which individual channel information is allocated, which collect biological information from respective living bodies, and which transmit the biological information.
A biological information monitoring system includes a plurality of receivers which, when channel information is set, receive biological information that is collected by a transmitter to which the set channel information is allocated, and which transmits the biological information via a network. The system is configured so that, depending on the settings of the channel information for the receivers, a central monitor collects the biological information from a patient.
When the channel information of a transmitter which is placed for a patient who is not a monitor object is set in the receivers, therefore, there is a possibility that the biological information of the patient who is to be monitored may not be monitored, or that misidentification of patients may occur. As a function of coping with the above situation, it is checked, in the central monitor, only whether the correspondence relationship between the patient and the channel information is adequate or not. This countermeasure is insufficient.
By contrast, JP-A-2010-11281 describes a system in which, in order to obtain a desired image, a plurality of images obtained from a plurality of video receivers are displayed like thumbnail images in an arranged manner on one screen, and the desired image can be selected on the screen. In the system, a desired image or biological information can be obtained without causing an input error. However, it is difficult for the system to cope with duplicate settings of channels.
In order to avoid an erroneous setting of a user ID in a telemeter system, JP-A-2005-229426 describes apparatuses in which, in two radio apparatuses which communicate with each other, default user IDs are set to be identical with the radio identification numbers specific to the respective radio apparatuses. According to the configuration, an erroneous setting of a user ID can be avoided in the initial stage. In a biological information monitoring system in which patients are changed to alter monitor objects with an elapse of time and date, however, an erroneous setting cannot be avoided because the setting of channel information must be altered at each change.